A car forms a closed space. When the air circulation is poor inside the car, the driver or passenger may feel uncomfortable. The air-conditioning system inside a vehicle addresses this problem by providing air circulation through the outlets and channels embedded in the car. In general, the air-conditioning outlet includes a window frame with a plurality of parallel and equally-spaced rectangular fins. The window frame can be adjusted to change the direction the air blows. Some outlets may have two window frames that can be adjusted independently.
In recent years, more and more portable electronic devices are reaching the market, such as, GPS, smart phone, and so on, which result in a variety of clamping devices developed for holding portable electronic devices inside a car. The clamping device is usually installed on the flat surface above the control panel or inside the window shield. The fixation of the clamping device inside the car is usually done by screw, glue or suction disc. However, the above manners usually damage the car interior or obstruct the driver's view.
An alternative is to fix the clamping device that can clamp to the fins of the air-conditioning outlet. The currently available clamping devices usually utilize the resilient force to maintain the clamping. When the driving becomes bumpy, the clamping device clamping on the fins by resilient force may disengage from the fins easily so the portable electronic device may fall and become damaged. It is therefore desirable to devise a fixture apparatus for providing better engagement to the outlet fins.